1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus and method and a program offering medium, particularly to a recording/reproducing apparatus and method and a program offering medium restraining what a user erroneously recognizes as a failure in relation to consecutive reproduction of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case in a disk in which video data or audio data is not only consecutively recorded but also recorded intermittently at intervals of time. Further, there is a case in which data which has once been recorded is erased and other data is overwritten.
There is a case in which when such an erasing or overwriting processing is repeatedly executed, data which is to be consecutively reproduced is not necessarily recorded at consecutive positions on a disk but is recorded at positions separate from each other on the disk. At such an occasion, when a capacity of a buffer in reproduction of an apparatus is not sufficient, there is a case in which data cannot be reproduced consecutively and reproduction data becomes temporarily deficient depending on positions of recording.
However, whether nonconsecutive portions are caused is influenced by the capacity of the buffer of the apparatus and accordingly, compatibility among apparatus cannot be ensured and in the worst case, there is a concern that the user erroneously recognizes that an apparatus is failed.